


Making Exceptions

by sanctum_c



Series: Aeris Gast [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday card, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Sephiroth is not used to civilian life.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Series: Aeris Gast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988380
Kudos: 6





	Making Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'

"Gast-"

Aeris rolled her eyes at Sephiroth. "It's been what- three years now. We are not in the military anymore Sephy." That got the expected twitch and Aeris could not help the smile. She cocked her head to one side and tapped her foot.

Sephiroth composed himself. "Aeris-"

"Better!" Saying her first name was making him uncomfortable.

"-I wanted to wish you happy birthday." He held out a card, his cheeks flushing a little.

Aeris grinned as she took it. "I thought you didn't go in for this?"

"I make exceptions at-" His voice cut off as she kissed him.


End file.
